rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:MiniDaggers/RWBY Volume 1: Chapter 8 Forever Fall Director's Commentary
Part 1 Link Part 2 Link Part a day bitches! NOTES: *Curley braces {} are for things they said, while someone else was talking (If I could hear it clear enough) *Horizontal Lines are markers, that mark 1 minute intervals, since the beginning of that Chapter. *Note that there are 10 Chapters. Each "Part 1" & "Part 2" Episode is a single Chapter. *The commentary is continuous, and is meant to be heard in the movie mode on the DVD. *Wiggly lines ~ (no I don't know the actual name) mark specific parts of the episode, for example the intro narration or the onscreen sppearance of Ruby using this episode for said examples. Transcript: Part 1 Start 1. Miles: That establishing shot! Uh this was a, oh yeah this was another one I got to {Kerry: Pyrrha why are you so sad?} storyboard. I was super happy to see, uh, {Monty: I love,} the Nora jumping thing. (Don't understand noise made} 2. Monty: It's great. 3. Miles: Oh dude, so, should we talk about, there's one thing that we, we haven't really taked bout before about, how Dust is pretty much used in all of these weapons. 4. Monty: Oh well I mean it's essential part of their technology. It's like uh, y'know their weapons, just like. Just like technology itself it's like evident to, knowledge. Jaune outide Team JNPR's room 5. Monty: So it's all like, conduits for themselves. It's, y'know, 6. Kerry: There, there's, there's a lot of stuff with Aura and Semblance and Dust that we're gonna get into, kind of later on, how they all relate. 7. Monty: But um, essentially most animes deal with like spiritual stuff and. I mean, you're either fully in technology or you're fully into magic and they never, like, flip that line of, uh, of like. Sometimes it can be both, and especially where, I mean I think the best thing about being human is that our ingenuity speaks, y'know, to, to our. to like y'know our, creativity and. Essentially why we're the, y'know, dominant species. So like, I really think that it was important to have, ---- 8. Monty: A show where, the ingenuity of weapons was important for a character. And that it, it taps into them spirituality as well. 9. Miles: I love Ruby's way of talking people through things. {Monty: Yeah} "Nope." (Monty chuckles)... But yeah, a bunch of people thought that Weiss was the only one that used dust in her weapons. She uses it, I guess in a, in a more classical, {Monty: She's more, she's more}, mage-like manner. 10. Kerry: It's the most educated manner of it all. 11. Miles: Yeah, where as Ruby goes out and buys, different, bullets that have different types of dust in. {Monty: Yeah, and,} You got the gravity round, 12. Monty: And, yeah and um, Weiss uses it in a more classic magical sense because her attacks are oriented that way where, Ruby uses it to direct her physical attacks. 13. Kerry: Yeah. 14. Miles: We wanted to be able to show, Ren was loading Schnee dust rounds into his, into his uh, weapons. (mumbles a little) 15. Kerry: Yeah, it, 16. Miles: (him and Kerry talk over each other slightly) Ran out of time. 17. Kerry: Yeah. 18. Miles: Um, but yeah. There's Ruby, after, after she learned a little bit about lead, being a leader she's, telling what she knows to Jaune. Cardin calls Jaune 19. Miles: I always think of the Power Rangers thing whenever I hear that. (Monty and Kerry laugh slightly) Oh Cardin, 20. Kerry: Another screen by Gray. 21. Miles: That sounds like uh, cologne. ---- 22. Kerry: "Screen, (with Miles) by Gray." (Miles laughs) We've done so many of these (word not understandable) this point, that we might as well just start doing stuff like that. (Miles laughing quietly) It's 5.30am. 23. Miles: You came up with the uh, original, did you come up with the original design for the scroll, uh, interface? 24. Kerry: Uh, kind of, um. So Patrick did the conept art- Scene change to Forever Fall 25. Kerry: For the actual tablet itself, and when he did that he kind of threw together, uh, a UI to it real quick. So then I took that, modified it, animated it, and showed everybody and everyone went "Oh that's cool." 26. Monty: Hey this forest {Miles: Shout-out to Forever Fall} mi, might look familiar. 27. Miles: Forever Fall. Do you think Blake's like really anxious right now? (breathless, slight laugh) 28. Kerry: Oh god, 29. Monty: It, it's a big forest. 30. Kerry: (Miles talks over but is far less clear) It is actually a really big forest. 31. Miles: If you look on the map of the Kingdom of Vale in chapter 5, Forever Fall takes up a huge portion {Monty: Yeah} of the area. 32. Monty: It goes on for miles, up in the north coast. It's pretty awesome. 33. Kerry: Yeah, this was uh, this idea for the forest was essentially, you had uh, there's a certain type of photography right? 34. Monty: Uh huh. I like infrared photography. Trees look really like luscious and warm, when you shoot infrared so I like, I want to kind of pay homage to, I mean a lot of the show pays homage to a lot of the art I like. ---- 35. Monty: And have collected over years so. 36. Kerry: Them bootylicious trees. (Monty then Miles laugh a little) 37. Monty: Yeah. 38. Kerry: You said luscious right? 39. Monty: (with Miles) "Luscious". Yes, luscious. 40. Kerry: Booty luscious. 41. Miles: (laughing slightly) Booty luscious. CRDL sitting in a clearing 42. Kerry: How's nobody used that before? Anyways, 43. Monty: There's... 44. Miles: Alright. (Monty laughs) (almost laughing) OK. Should we talk about Russel now or later? 45. Kerry: Uhh, {Monty: I mean,} Let's talk about it now. 46. Miles: OK. 47. Kerry: So, Shane. Uh, we had Shane playing Russel. Uh, (Monty laughs) part, partly 'cause he's awesome and partly just 'cause y'know we need someone to play him and, we thought he'd be cool for it. 48. Miles: Uhh, so yeah. We just gave him, yeah we gave him, we wanted to give, one of the other members of Cardin just one line, just so someone else talked and we're like "Why not Shane? Shane's great." And uh, we wanted to establish why all these dudes, CRDL and Jaune watch the rest of the group 49. Miles: These huntsmen, run away from an Ursa. And we're like "Well let's just make it a really big Ursa." And y'know, maybe they didn't do that much fighting in the Emerald Forest, maybe they're not as good RWBY and JNPR y'know. They just kinda got by on luck, um. So they see the bear, (laughs a little) and, and Russel goes, ---- 49. Miles: "That's a big Ursa." And they run away and then rest of the line goes(?) "Ursa, ursa! Back there in the woods, it's got Cardin!" (Monty laughing slightly) Shane was not confident in his voice acting ability. 50. Kerry: No, so, so the, the first time we got into record this we did it like we did everybody else, where we got him in the booth, and we were sitting outside, Cardin gets out the box of Rapier Wasps 51. Miles: Time out, time out, time out. What is this, uh, a reference to Kerry? 52. Kerry: OK, so. There's, there's an episode of Always Sunny in Philadephia. (Miles laughs) Where Charlie, uh, tries to collect a wasp nest 'cause he thinks he can get honey from it. So he puts it in a box and draws a giant W on it. (Miles laughs) And I don't know we just de, (Starts laughing, next few words difficult to make out). I was watching a lot of Always Sunny while we were writing this. Anyways, anyways, little reference. Um, so the first time we had Shane do those lines, we did like everybody else, y'know, we had him in the booth, we were all around him, uh, taking notes and stuff like that. And yeah, he just wasn't feeling super confident, he probably {Miles: Nervous}, he's probably in the middle of the Blake trailer at that point so he's really tired, whatever. So, at some point he's like "Can I re-record them, I really don't want to regret them." We're like "Yeah sure, go record yourself, just give us the lines. Y'know that way you can just do it at your own pace." So it's like 6am and he walks downstairs, (Monty laughs slightly) ---- 53. Kerry: And he goes "Hey Kerry look in your music folder." I'm gonna try and do my best impression of what the, the first (Miles laughs a little) fi, Jaune throws the sap at Cardin 54. Kerry: The first file was, I'm just gonna do my best, 55. Miles: Here we go. 56. Kerry: Here we go... (stupid voice) "URSA URSA!" It was basically a two minute long file of him going (varying stupid voices) "Ursa ursa. Part 1 ends, Additional scene begins. 57. Kerry: "Ursa Urs." {Miles: (stupid voice) "Ursa} Just over, 58. Miles: (continuing voice) "It's got Cardin! Back there (together with Kerry) in the woods!" (Miles bursts into laughter) 59. Monty: Oh Jesus. Is that on the DVD? Where can I find it? 60. Miles: We're gonna hopefully, maybe, {Kerry: This this,} hide this somewhere. 61. Kerry: Yeah I think we're trying to hide this in some of the menus. Additional scene ends and Part 2 begins 62. Monty: Yeah. {Kerry: Uhh,} Look for it, please. 63. Kerry: He just did a minute and a half of him, just doing it in the dumbest way possible. And then the third track was listed "OK yeah but for reals this time." (Monty laughs a little) And he actually did, like, the ones that we used, ended up using in the show. But that spaw(?), we used to listen to that so many times. 64. Miles: And we made a music remix of it too. 65. Kerry: Yeah (stutters a little), so, 66. Monty: Look for that as well. 67. Kerry: Yeah, he also did the exact same thing for, uh, at a seperate time we had him record the, uh, "That's a big Ursa" Yeah we just keep (stupid voice) "That's a big Ursa. That's a big Ursa." Just over and over again. {Miles: Boom} It's the best thing ever. White screen from Cardin punching Jaune 68. Monty: Oh, 69. Miles: Gotta(?), look at Jaune's, Jaune Arc's... Uh, 70. Monty: First hints of a semblance. 71. Miles: Yeah. 72. Kerry: Yeah what, what, y'know one thing we wanted the, to, to do with the Aura is- We didn't want it to be like, y'know when you play, except when you play Halo, you're playing a video game, you see the shield every single time. Ursa Major arrives 73. Kerry: And we didn't wanna do that 'cause, we thought it'd just get really really distracting. Uhh, 74. Miles: That's a big Ursa. 75. Kerry: Man we're lazy. 76. Monty: Miles, remember our early talks of what, Jaune's, semblance, abilities {Miles: Yeah}, strengths are? That's, that's, 77. Miles: We'll, we'll, we'll learn more about it later. 78. Monty: That's from for, man, that's from forever ago. I, ---- 79. Miles: We're at, we're hopefully, we're hopefully we'll start off Volume 2 with a little more in-depth discussion about semblance. Ursa knocks Cardin aside 80. Kerry: (while yawning) Yeah. I'm yawning into the microphone. 81. Monty: Essentially, y'know, what Jaune... The color you think he is, the color he lives up to, it's a lot of stuff. {Kerry: (still yawning} Yeah} Oh and here's him fighting a bear. (Miles and then Monty laugh a little) 82. Miles: Umm, 83. Kerry: You, you went through, uhh, we definitely, uhh, you made an effort to make the bear a little bit scarier by adding some more spikes {Miles: Ursa} to him. 84. Monty: Yeah. 85. Miles: Ursa. 86. Kerry: (in a voice) "Ursa, I'm sorry." 87. Miles: Umm {Kerry: (s''tupid voice'') "Ursa, ursa!"} But yeah, so, so here we have Jaune's, Jaune's moment. Essentially he realises, Team CRDL with the exception of Cardin running past Pyrrha and Ruby 88. Monty: Wait wait wait wait. Runs right into the , yup. Russel runs into Yang 89. Miles: (him and Monty chuckle) I'm sure it was a cushioned bl, nevermind. (him and Monty laughing) Nevermind! 90. Kerry: (silly voice) "Bounce!" 91. Miles: Uh, umm... But yeah, so that, that, this whole moment is essentially Jaune realising, "You know what? I can't let my team down. If, if, if I'm not good enough to be at this school then I'm not gonna, I'm, I'm essentially not going to go on being a crappy leader." (stutters) 92. Kerry: He was almost testing himself in a way. 93. Miles: Yeah it's like, "Y'know what? I'm gonna stand up for them and if that, if that gets me thrown out of this school, it gets me thrown out of the school. But I'm not gonna let people screw with my team." 94. Kerry: I, I think it's also, y'know, a testament to, to Jaune's character that he's, Jaune protects Cardin ---- 95. Kerry: Y'know we've got this person who's been traumatising him and just ruining his experience at school so far. But he's not the kind of person that's just gonna let him, get hurt by, killed by this Ursa. 96. Miles: Yeah... (stupid voice) "Ursa, ursa." 97. Monty: And Pyrrha will stand back because he, uhh, actually can do some of this. It's pretty bad but, y'know, she trusts him. 98. Miles: He gets the crap kicked out of him but, I think that Jaune's thing is, he will always get up one more time than he falls down. 99. Monty: Yep. 100. Miles: At least he'll try to. He'll stumble a bit but, he'll try. Jaune checks his remaining Aura 101. Monty: He should really recharge his batteries. (Miles laughs) 102. Kerry: I hate everybody in the world right now. (Monty laughs a little) 103. Miles: And here we finally see, Pyrrha's semblance. Why she's known as the "invinvible girl". (Monty laughs a little) She just happens to fight a lot of dudes with, metallic weapons. (makes a prolonged noise that I cannot describe) Savin him, Boom. Ursa decapitation 105. Miles: I, my jaw dropped! 'Cause uh, 'cause like I said, I, I storyboarded this episode and I didn't like, I had him stab it and then like, light fades from the Ursa's eyes and it dies. When I saw that thing's head fly off, (Monty chuckles) I freaked out dude. ---- 106. Kerry: Monty likes to surprise people and that was definitely a surprise. 107. Miles: It was awesome. 108. Monty: Uhh. And we have exposition. And there was a re-write on this because it was way more heavy handed but, the medicine go down, goes down a lot easier with a joke so when I heard Ruby go (Someone else says it first but due to the voice put on it is impossible to distinguish who) "What?" I was, so much, 109. Miles: "Magnets are cool too." 110. Monty: "Magnets are cool too." 111. Kerry: But yeah, 112. Miles: I think that's the first time we use the word "semblance." 113. Kerry: Yeah. I, I think, it's, a y'know again another testament to, to Pyrrha's character in that, she didn't, do it for him. She didn't save him, she didn't do anything like that. All she did was give him a little helping hand and let him still do it. {Miles: Yeah} Which I think is important for, all of them really. 114. Miles: Yeah. 115. Monty: Cardin looks happy. 116. Miles: He's also lactating, uh, blood? (Monty laughs slightly) 117. Kerry: Strawberries. 118. Miles: (at a guess due to the voice put on, hard to tell who actually said it) "Strawberries, my favorite." 119. Monty: Man, 120. Kerry: Shout-out to (don't know what the shout-out is and I doubt that I am hearing it right: "Ricota of the chance people?" Somebody please correct the shout-out if they can understand it). 121. Monty: Jaune could use uh, a little help there. 122. Kerry: Cardin's actually a strawberry. (Monty chuckles) That's what we've learned, in all this. Scene changes to roof with Jaune 123. Miles: Jaune you got some swag. Too swag, too swag for you. (laughs a little) Aw look at them in their uniforms.{Monty: And then} So dapper. ---- 124. Monty: And this is when Jaune jumps off the roof. 125. Miles: Noo! (Monty chuckles) 126. Kerry: Deleted scene? (Miles and Monty laugh a little) 127. Miles: Oh man. 128. Kerry: Yeah. I, I think, y'know, we like to use a lot of, I don't know if you call it symbolism or just, y'know, similar tones but we thought it was really important that y'know. This whole, (quiet g''rumbling'') the "Jaune arc", (Monty and Miles laugh) kind of started on the roof and now it's gonna end on the roof. 129. Monty: And we had Dustin, both {Miles: That sounds ominous} do, do both the scenes as well. The ones, the previous one. Like he did such a great job with the last one and them together, 130. Kerry: Which I, I believe the way he described it is, let's see, (grumpy voice) "I'm tired of being on this damned roof." (laughs with Monty) 'Cause yeah, I think that these were like, two or three weeks animating characters on a roof. Pyrrha turns after Jaune called out to her 131. Monty: (laughs a little) I remember when I first saw this. And Jaune's "I wanna be, a better fighter." Pyrrha walks up, I swear she was gonna drop kick him. 132. Kerry: Yeah. (all three laugh) 133. Miles: Yeah so this, this is the last time we see Team JNPR for Volume 1. And it's where, we end with the beginning of something much bigger, Pyrrha shoves Jaune 134. Monty: Ge, geez that was a shove. 135. Kerry: It's (with Miles) "Yeah". She, she doesn't mess around. If he's gonna learn, he's gonna learn. ---- 136. Miles: It's the beginning of the student-teacher relationship and were get to be, 137. Monty: Get you so pregnant. 138. Miles: We're gonna see where, (Monty laughs) we're gonna see where Jaune is when we come back in, in Volume 2. 139. Kerry: Good luck JNPR, we'll see you soon. (Monty laughs) Category:Blog posts